


Chlorine

by VirtuosoOfTheArts



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Parents, Closeted Character, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Manipulation, Prostitution, Puck is a sad boy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuosoOfTheArts/pseuds/VirtuosoOfTheArts
Summary: Noah knew who he was and what he was, but that didn't stop the world from making him something else and well, he could accept that too.





	Chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoy this work. The is a rewrite of a multi chaper fic that I'm not sure if I want to continue. Any and all constructive criticism welcome, even if it's bad. Also please tell me if you would like a continuation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did I wouldn't be as poor as I am.

Take it all off and you'll see brightly

Provocative shapes make me surrender

Far and away she's an old structure

Rapidly talks so you can fuck her

-Human After All by Twin Atlantic

 

Puck was a whore. Simply and factually a whore. Once junior high ended he knew that he wasn't going to make it in life because he was, well, he was stupid. He barely scraped by elementary school by cheating off Finn's work (not that he was much better) and getting in trouble so much that they were glad to get rid of him. He tried to explain to them that he understood the work, he just couldn't read the questions. That the words on the pages wouldn't stay still and some of them looked exactly the same as the others. Numbers were even worse. The thing about adults is, they label you when you're young and you can't break their expectations. Whether they're good or bad, you're just stuck trying to live up to it and people's expectation of Noah was... nothing.

So from then on, he coasted. He could intimidate the smaller kids into letting him cheat and make them do his homework but he soon found that girls were different. Girls would rat him out the second he tried to intimidate them, so one day he decided to do something different. He turned on the charm, and he soon found that if you were nice to them and gave them useless empty comments that they melted like putty. He didn't get it but he did what he had to do and if that included telling the fat girl with the acne and braces that she was hot, then so be it.

It was also then that he realized that he didn't really like girls in general, well not as much. Sure they were nice to look at, all soft curves and pretty smells and tinkling laughs, he could appreciate an attractive girl when he saw one. However, he couldn't quite get himself to like them. While everyone was getting crushes and talking about boobs, he couldn't help but think that boobs were just weird. But he played along acting like he thought the same things, he even boasted about getting to second base (which he hadn't, but hey, no one could prove it) and even going so far to say he nailed the hot chick in his intermediate algebra class.

It was ninth grade when he started his pool business. His mom was working two jobs back to back with five hours sleep in between. You would think that someone that worked that hard had at least a happy home or grateful children to show for it, but she didn't and she never would because she hadn't earned it. She squandered that chance when she decided being selfish was more important than being maternal. He could care less about his mom for all of the things she put him through and all of the promises she had broken. It was always someone else's fault but the reality was that they would have enough money to eat something other than Ramen every night if she didn't spend it all on booze. Noah didn't really care until he really took a look at Sarah and how she was suffering. Her clothes were threadbare and her jeans up to her ankles, her skin pallid and cheeks sunken in, her hair was greasy and unhealthy from not even having shampoo, when he looked closer he found she was absolutely infested with lice. That same day he stole money from his mom's purse, went to her store and got her a lice kit, shampoo, soap and actual food. He didn't feel an ounce of regret even as he nursed his split eyebrow and clicking jaw from underneath the porch where he tried to get some sleep before class the next day. 

In the following three days he came up with a plan of getting a job and made a promise to himself that he would spend the money on Sarah and himself only. Fuck his mom. He found pool cleaning supplies, pump and nets outside somebody's house with a free sign on, so he took it home and fixed it up which wasn't too hard and started going door to door offering to clean anyone and everyone's pools.

He soon found that even though he was getting ample business, he was hardly making anything. Fruits and vegetables were expensive and don't get him started on soap, toothpaste and vitamins. So when one of the older married ladies started paying Puck particular attention especially when he had his shirt off (it was hot dammit) he didn't know what to do. He realized she was flirting with him and he had no idea what to do. Then one day she asked if he wanted to make some extra money and of course he did, so he followed her into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. When she started stripping, he started to panic as he realized that she wanted to have sex. He was at a loss, he didn't find her attractive like at all but he knew he had to perform or he wasn't getting anything. So he thought of every hot thing he could, put on a smile that he learned from secret forays on his mothers laptop late at night and ignored the soft curves and heavy perfumes that she was pressing against his body. Instead he imagined hard abs and defined arms, those V's that lead down to low hanging jeans accented by soft the fine hair that made up the happy trail leading right down to- and that's when he lost his virginity. It's also when he lost his pride. When he figured out that most of the ladies that he worked for were just as lonely and desperate, he began offering up his body; he began to whore himself out because that was the best way, the only way, to get the money he needed. Even though he felt used, he didn't feel guilty because it worked and he could feed his sister and buy her new clothes and make her feel pretty so that she didn't get made fun of at school. If it made her happy, then it must be the right thing to do.

Puck knew what he was and he couldn't- wouldn't- change it. He would break himself over and over just so that Sarah wouldn't have to, just so she could be better than him, just so that she had a fucking chance of surviving in this dead end town. He couldn't fail her, not when she was the only one that still looked at him with admiration, with respect... with love. So he cleaned pools and fucked other men's wives just so they could feel good about themselves even when all he wanted was stubble, hard chests, abs and a deep voice saying his name like a prayer. Maybe some day he wouldn't have to be this, maybe some day he wouldn't even have to exist any longer. But today wasn't that day and the next day wouldn't be either so he did what he had to do. He sucked it up and buried his soul and kissed Sarah goodnight.

This was what he deserved because he had let her down once and he would spend however long it took to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really short chapter, subsequent chapters will be longer depending upon if I decide to continue. Please leave a comment below if you would like a continuation of this story.


End file.
